John the Beagle
(STILL WORK IN PROGRESS) John the Beagle is actually the main character of the GIURIOLO's cast, and the one with many different side stories based on roleplays and gdr. This one is the reality of john inside the canon Sonic videogames, based from SONIC UNLEASHED. (STILL WORK IN PROGRESS) Concept & Development It all started in 2010, when creating a basic shape with a dollmaker for John. I wanted to use this character to represent exclusively the author, a sort of virtual alter ego. But then, with all ideas of stories that passed me in the head, I decided to turn it into a character in its own right. Having no desire to create the umpteenth hedgehog like everyone, I chose the dog and having a mongrel dog as a pet, did the same and chose a mongrel dog as a breed of belonging to John. The first design of John, with her hair loose and long orange shirt, was brief and soon after was changed into a John with hair pulled up in spikes (what I often do with the gel when I have short hair) and a blue and yellow shirt based on the symbolic t-shirt of a well-known Italian character, BAZ, belonging to the Italian comedian Marco Bazzoni. It was the final design and it remains so until recently in 2016, when I realized by some comments that my John was not enough "dog" to recognize that, so I opted for a new change of design. I change his breed of general race with a more precise race, a beagle dog (because I like the beagle dogs), and with it, I've created the new look of John, thus making clear his membership in the group of mobian dogs. Dark Gaia's link Later, after some pre-written stories, I changed the story of John to fit more into the Sonic video games canon. The result is a John with superpowers shapeshifter obtained by the dark energy of Dark Gaia, and with the consciousness of the monster in his mind, he has to decide what to do with his dark powers against the grey of the world. Appearance John looks like a beagle dog haired red with white details all over the body and a striking layer of black hair behind his back. her face is slightly long, has large dangling ears forward and brings short hair pulled up in spikes through the gel. His clothing changes along with the adventures living. When night falls and John takes the form of a dark monster, his clothes gets dissapear and he looks like a slightly higher than normal and robust, with a smooth blue skin instead of his colorful and thick hair, some pink details around the arms and eyes, a horn above the front door and the whole body of sharp corners, such as the elbows, shoulders and knees. This aspect can evolve by absorbing a large amount of dark energy, increasing its body mass and getting bigger and muscular. History ''Childhood Born near Spagonia in a wealthy family, John had lived a normal life, full of ups and downs like everyone else mobiani. Unfortunately, his shyness, since childhood, made him a prime target for bullies, but one of them caught the attention of John, Steve Rockenbar, the worst of the bullies of his school. He wanted somehow knowing lunge and despite Steve rejected it in all possible manners, John did not intend to give up, until Steve did not give up and she confided in him, becoming good friends until the end of their school, when Steve left along with his father for a long trip around the world, but at the cost of greeting John one last time. The years passed, and John could eventually find a new friend or two, but then in turn went their separate ways, until you end up with a shared apartment with Snoop, a very lazy roommate and not very tidy, with no certainty about its future. The Dark Gaia events (Current timeline) One night, his monotonous life suddenly changed when Dark Gaia awoke and began to invade the whole planet Mobius (The SONIC UNLEASHED's events). John tried to escape, but was subdued inevitably by dark monsters, which sucked in their darkness. But instead of dying or losing his mind, John found himself without cause with some dark shapeshifter superpowers which awoke only when night falls. Despite then Sonic the Hedgehog had defeated Dark Gaia and restored so the planet, the dark powers of John remained, so he decided to learn to control them, so he can try to bring justice into his own city. Unfortunately, the corruption of law and politics do not do things easy, making him doubt the actual usefulness of his actions. Personality John appears as a peaceful guy, honest and over all sweet. His shyness prevented him to open up to others in the course of his life, thus reducing his number of friends to a minimum. Although its logic follows his own opinion, he is dutiful and if he is asked to do something, like it or not, in the end he does it, exceptions aside. Being afraid to choose, or because of his naivety, he almost always need a guide, or a group, to encourage it to move forward. He is a good listener and able to give moral support to his friends when they need them. He loves video games, use tecnology and be somewhat useful for the others. He hates instead take heavy decisions, be unfairly misjudged and do more things simultaneously. Skills and Abilities 'Natural qualities' John is a professional video-gamer, with a good knowledge on the computer. He also has good skills in cooking and some good skills with the extreme gear. Even if he doesn't like to fight, he knows the karate pretty well, even if he still use some melee combat to defend himself. 'The dark shapeshifter' Since it was submitted by the darkness of Dark Gaia, John possesses some dark shapeshifting superpowers that are activated only when it is night. These powers allow him to alter his body and turn into weapons or various instruments, useful to move with agility or for personal defense. It can also take the form of any person he knows, by copying the physical qualities and tone of voice, but NOT the memory and special abilities. As it absorbs the Dark Energy (the essence of Dark Gaia), his body structure mass increases, becoming stronger and durable, but also bulkier. Weaknesses 'Glass will' Because of his fear of choosing, John has a low self-esteem and is always concerned about the future consequences for every action he would like to do. He always avoid fighting whenever is possible. 'Nocturnal creature' His dark powers of shapeshifting are activated only when it is night, then daylight canceling them completely, making John the normal guy who has always been. Also, the obligation to wait for the night to use his powers affect his schedule of sleep, forcing him to sleep during the day. Relationships 'Steve Rockenbar' Despite his arrogant and rebellious personality, Steve is the John's great childhood friend, together with the impossible evidence that bully and victim could coexist peacefully. Since then, even if you do not want to admit, Steve managed to bring rescued John from any other bully wants to hurt him, arrogant with the excuse of wanting to hold the prey for himself. At the end of the school, Steve went on a long trip around the world to follow his lucky stars, and since then the two have not been seen again. Currently the two manage to keep in touch only via electronic devices such as mobile phones and computers. 'Snoop Giampiere' Snoop Giampiere is the current John's roommate and is a big Newfoundland dog with the thick dark brown hair, lazy and messy, that spends a lot of time eating and watching television. John respects him only because Snoop was also a passionate tourists and has traveled around the world taking with him the specialties of the places he visit, before returning to his apartment by economic problems. Despite his being quiet and unresponsive, Snoop is hiding something for John. '(STILL WORK IN PROGRESS)' Trivia *''Despite his age, John appears more cute and cuddly in every situation. *''Several times have been written stories and chatroles where John is transformed into a female for various reasons, often together with another victim.'' *''Since it was introduced the new design of 2016, the old John the dog I recently dubbed "Classic John".'' *''Secondary Skins:'' **''John son of Chaos (John water monster)'' **''John nanotechnology (futuristic suit and metal liquid)'' **''John prince of the unknown (medieval formal style)'' **''Arcade John (gowns 80s with references to video games)'' **''John de Janeiro (Mexican Carnival clothes)'' Category:GIURIOLO's creations Category:Mixed Alignments Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Beagles Category:Dark Gaia Category:Shapeshifters Category:Work in progress